Fandom Café
by Sasha Neville Wilford
Summary: [Récit] Bienvenue au Fandom Café, l'endroit où les personnes du fandom travaillent ! Parfois c'est joyeux, parfois c'est au delà du simple délire...
1. Intro - Macaria Shun

_**Bon jour les pet's, et bienvenue au Fandom Café ! Ici, chacun peut écrire un chapitre, selon son point de vue !**_

 _ **Pour cela, demandez-moi votre participation en review, écrivez votre chapitre, et envoyez-le moi par MP sur Fanfiction. Je le corrigerai, et le posterai avec votre pseudonyme !**_

 _ **Pour inaugurer le début de cette fanfiction, je vous propose ici cette mini intro, écrite par mes soins. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Putain, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été de si bonne humeur...**_

* * *

\- Je le veux ! S'écria Macaria Shun, furibonde, en pointant du doigt le local vide.

\- Oui ça va, je vous l'offre ! Paniqua l'agent, par contre, vous êtes sûre d'avoir assez d'argent pour les fins de mois ?

\- Je m'en occuperai, mon coco ! Maintenant, magne-toi !

Le pauvre homme signa les papiers à l'arrache, et demanda à la jeune fille d'inscrire sa signature aux endroits indiqués. Macaria passa un bref coup de stylo sur les feuilles, et bomba le torse.

\- Ce café est à moi, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui bien sûr... Murmura l'agent en prenant aussitôt ses jambes à son cou.

La jeune fille soupira en s'asseyant sur le sol froid du local. Elle avait acquis cet espace, mais encore fallait-il des employés.

Elle commença à imaginer la décoration. Des photos des gens du fandom Web Shows par-ci par-là, des screenshots louches au plafond, des cosplays accrochés au mur. Remettant sa gavroche en place, Macaria se mit à griffonner le plan du café au dos d'un vieux cours de philosophie. Le comptoir dans un coin, l'angle à gauche serait un espace où les clients peuvent lire des fanfictions ou des mangas, un autre serait réservé à des battles de rap au format ERB, etc.

\- Faudrait des employé(e)s aussi... Murmura Macaria, ah bah tiens ! J'vais demander aux gens du fandom de venir bosser un peu ici ! Ca serait vachement cool !

* * *

 _ **Bah... C'est tout. Oui, c'est profond ce que je dis !**_

 _ **Allez, à plus ! Nous sommes déjà quatre (ou cinq... Mad, au secours !) à s'investir dans ce projet ! Sur ce, je vous laisse sur cette petite "mise en bouche" !**_

 _ **Putain, heureusement que Cami-sempai n'est pas là pour me faire une remarque...**_


	2. 1 - JustePhi

**[Par JustePhi]**

« Franchement Macaria, t'en as eu des idées barges mais...un café ?

\- Le Fandom Café, s'il te plaît ! Corrigea promptement la jeune fille.»

Elle ouvrit les bras en grand, comme pour contenir à elle seule toute la salle. Ses yeux brillaient de fierté, et pour un peu, elle sautillait de joie. SunWings eut un sourire léger. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue sa petite amie aussi enthousiaste et aussi impliquée dans un projet : l'ambition serait donc contagieuse ? C'était à creuser...Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle s'aperçut que Macaria lui parlait cinq minutes et qu'elle n'avait rien écouté.

« Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Sun, franchement...les filles du fandom débarquent dans une demi-heure, on s'est pas encore occupées de la déco, je veux absolument que le café ouvre ce soir, et toi tu penses à autre chose quand je te parle !

\- Qui pense à autre chose ? Fit une troisième voix. »

C'était Siffly, tout sourire, qui venait d'arriver. A peine entrée, elle salua ses deux amies d'un câlin furtif, tout en débitant à toute vitesse un monologue visiblement dépourvu de ponctuation :

« Désolée désolée désolée ! Je suis hyper à la bourre, j'espère que j'ai rien raté ! J'ai sonné, mais vous avez pas eu l'air d'entendre... Bon ! Je vous ai ramené plein de posters qui peuvent servir, des dessins, des autographes de convention... Je suis sympa quand même, je vous file mon autographe de Mathieu ! Faut vraiment que je vous aime beaucoup... Encore désolée pour le retard, mais je...

\- T'es en avance, Siffly. Coupa Sun. D'une demie-heure.

\- Hein ? Mais non, il est deux heures et demie...

\- Tu es restée à l'heure d'été.

\- ... Ah. »

Alors que Macaria s'étouffait de rire, les deux filles ayant respectivement une chauve-souris et un poulpe comme animal totem ouvraient le carton apporté par Siffly, et en extirpaient des éléments de décoration en poussant des cris de joie : des autographes de vidéastes obtenus en convention, une photo du fandom prise lors de la Japan Expo dans un cadre, des fanarts...et même une photo de Peter et Lloyd en train de rapper.

« Kali va être contente. S'écria joyeusement Sun, car la bonne humeur de Siffly était contagieuse aussi. Elles sont pas encore arrivées, les filles, au fait ?

\- Deux heures, répondit Macaria en regardant sa montre. Elles ne devraient plus tarder. »

D'un geste vif, elle s'empara de la photo de groupe et l'accrocha au-dessus du bar, à l'aide d'un clou. Puis elle se dirigea vers un interrupteur, et appuya dessus : au dessus de la vitrine s'alluma en lettres rouge vif « Fandom Café ».

« Au boulot ! »


	3. 2 - Nahira Unsho

**[Par Nahira Unsho]**

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent au travail, récupérant toutes les affaires entassées dans le carton pour commencer à décorer la salle. Les autographes s'entassèrent sur un mur en particulier, les fan-arts furent épinglés un peu partout à des endroits bien voyants, et la photo de Peter et Lloyd fut mise en évidence sur le bar.

Elles ont à peine eu le temps de contempler joyeusement le résultat qu'un cri se fit entendre.

\- COOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Une chose brune rentra en trombe dans le café, un carton et une boite à la main, courant un peu partout avant de s'arrêter au milieux de salle.

\- Coucou !

Le poulpe et la maîtresse des lieux regardèrent la nouvelle venue avec des yeux ronds pendant que Sun explosait de rire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cette entrée ne m'étonne pas de toi, Nahira ? Rigola la chauve-souris.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Ladite Nahira rigola avec son amie puis finit par s'approcher en présentant la boite qu'elle tenait en main.

\- J'ai ramené des cookies sinon, étonnant non ?

\- Sincèrement, j'aurai pas cru, tu vois ! Répondit Macaria.

\- Héhé.

La « patronne » récupéra la boite et la posa sur le bar, souhaitant l'ouvrir lorsque tout le monde sera là.

\- Tu es venue seule ?

\- Non, j'ai vu Lemon, Elan et Mad pas loin, elles ne devraient plus tard...

\- HELLOOO ! Fit une quatrième voix.

\- Ah bah voilà.

\- **Mad** ?! Pourquoi t'as un lance flamme ?! S'étonna Siffly.

\- Si seulement c'était un vrai... répondit l'interpellée, c'est une réplique, je me suis dis que ce serait cool de l'accrocher au mur héhé !

\- Tu as des idées bizarres quand même ! Rigola Sun.

\- Nan mais en faite, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle perso... Ajouta Nahira.

\- T'es en train de dire que je suis prévisible ? S'indigna la femme armée.

\- Parfaitement !

\- Goszjfcqnivh ! Tu vas voir toi !

\- Qui c'est qu'a énervé Mad que je la jette dans un puits sans fond ? S'interposa une nouvelle voix.

\- Ah ! Voilà Elan ! S'exclama Macaria.

\- Ship ! Murmura joyeusement Sun.

\- QUI A DIT CA ?! Hurla Mad en pointant son arme vers l'assistance.

\- C'est pas moiiiii ! Rigola Nahira.

\- Ah mais toi, t'es déjà sur ma liste à brûler de toute façon !

\- Pas touche à Nahira non mais oh ! Se permit une nouvelle voix, venant de Lemon cette-fois.

\- SHIP ! AH AH ! CHACUN SON TOUR ! Hurla Mad.

\- Tu veux te la jouer comme ça ? Tu veux de la baston ? Je vais t'assommer à coup de bulles ! Répliqua sur un ton faussement provocateur la dernière arrivée.

\- Et moi à coup de pompes sur les fesses à Nyo !

\- NOOOON !

\- COOKIE !

\- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Tout le monde se calma d'un coup, un gens avec un lance flamme tendu, un autre gens avec les poings levés, encore un autre présentant un cookie d'un air triomphant et les trois autres regardant la scène en mourant de rire. Celle qui avait crié était Macaria Shun, les tympans explosés par les cris de ses amies. Le silence lui répondit.

\- Vous entendez ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- De ? S'interrogea sa petite amie en tendant l'oreille.

\- Nan rien, justement. C'est calme! C'est cool non ?

Tout le monde se regarda avec perplexité. Visiblement, le mot calme était inconnu à leur vocabulaire.

\- Breeef... Avant que vous ne les jetiez par terre pour vous entretuer, j'ai vu que vous aviez ramené des cartons, ça vous dit de les ouvrir ?

\- OUIIIIIIIIIIII ! Cria tout le petit groupe d'une seule voix.

Les sept demoiselles foncèrent sur les cartons et les posèrent sur les tables avant de les ouvrir en hâte. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fan-arts se dévoilèrent, un peu moins d'autographes, des dessins créés par le véritable Nyo, des posters, des impressions de screenshots louches... Même des peluches et des petites figurines y passèrent !

\- Ben dis donc ! Vous êtes généreuses ! S'exclama la maîtresse des lieux, des étincelles dans les yeux.

\- Ben en même temps ça vaut le coup ! Comptez sur moi pour venir presque tout les jours ! S'écria Lemon.

\- Haaan ! Moi aussi ! Sautilla Nahira.

\- Contente que ce petit projet plaise autant ! Se réjouit Macaria, bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du boulot ! On devrait se dépêcher de tout mettre en place avant que d'autre n'arrivent avec plein d'autre cartons encore !

\- UIIIII !

Toute la petite assemblée se mit au travail joyeusement, récupérant tout les goodies pour les placer à leur nouvelle place. Elan et Mad s'occupèrent de coller tout les fans-arts sur les murs, rigolant de temps en temps -gentiment- en voyant la tête que pouvaient avoir certain dessins, et accrochant le fameux lance flamme au dessus du bar, Lemon et Nahira récupérèrent tout les autographes pour les épingler à côtés de ceux déjà placés, pas sans émettre quelques cris de jalousies au passage, et elles collèrent les screens shot au plafond. Siffly et Sun s'occupèrent des posters et Macaria, en plus de manager toute l'opération, déposa toutes les figurines et peluches sur le comptoir du bar et sur les tables, bien visibles.

\- Hé Nahira, c'est quoi ça ?, demanda Sun en découvrant des CD à l'apparence vierge dans le carton de la dragonne mangeuse de cookie.

\- Ah ! Ça c'est des CDs où j'ai gravé les chansons de Maître Panda et de Yéyé ! J'aurais pu en faire d'autre, mais j'ai eu la flemme ! Je m'en occuperai plus tard !

\- Mais c'est trop bien ! S'exclama Macaria.

\- Héhé, j'ai des bonnes idées parfois.

\- Fais gaffe à tes chevilles, tu n'arriveras plus à enlever tes chaussettes sinon ! Ricana Elan.

\- CHAUSSETTE ! S'exclamèrent l'accusée et Mad d'une seule voix.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant de se sauter dans les bras en mode yolo. Les joies du donjon de Naheulbeuk.

Après cette petite interlude, les jeunes filles reprirent leur besogne et elle terminèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

\- Bon ! Reste plus qu'à attendre les autres ! S'exclama la propriétaire.

\- On peut commencer à manger les cookies ? Demanda Lemon avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de Nahira, Bah elle est où elle ?

Tout le monde balaya la salle du regard avant de repérer la plus jeune, proche du bar, le téléphone fixe du café à la main.

\- Nana, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda Elan, surprise. »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, beaucoup trop occupée à taper un numéro avec un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

\- Allô ?, fit la voix à l'autre bout du cabinet.

\- Appelle-moi Jacques Radial ! Rigola la brune en se retournant sur Lemon.

\- Jacques Radiaaaal !

Elle explosa de rire en voyant la tête ahuri de son amie et en entendant la réponse dans le téléphone.

\- Naaaaan ! Elle a pas osé !

\- J'ai rien compris, il se passe quoi là ? Demanda Siffly.

\- Elle a appelé le **[INSERER NUMERO DE TELEPHONE QUELCONQUE]** ! S'écroula le citron, n'en pouvant plus de rire. »

Le café fut remplit des rires des jeunes filles au courant des bails, et Nahira finit par raccrocher, se mêlant au rire général. Elle était fière d'elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait le tester ce numéro !

\- Helloooooooooo ! Cria une voix inédite, alors qu'une nouvelle invitée entra dans le café.


	4. 3 - Kalincka

**[Par Kalincka, qui a visiblement perdu son épée]**

Les regards se dirigèrent vers les nouvelles arrivantes. Une jeune fille blonde accompagnée d'une autre au cosplay de… euh… ne demandez pas à l'auteure mais un cosplay d'éléphant c'est parfaitement possible. Oui.

\- YO ! hurla avec une classe distinguée et une voix très élégante JustePhi en faisant un highfive à Mad – qui évita celui-ci en se décalant légèrement, l'air blasé.

Par réflexe, Siffly chantonna – ou s'égosilla selon le point de vue – un air assez fallacieux qui s'insinua dans les têtes des filles déjà présentes :

 **\- OYEZ OYEZ HABITANTS DE BAGDA-**

Un magnifique « SBAM » fut entendu. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Elan qui haussa les épaules, une poêle à frire à la main :

\- Ça m'a glissé des mains.

\- Niiii, bubulla Mad qui avait perdu de sa superbe pour contempler sa partenaire de RP en lui sautant dessus pour un gros câlin – ce qui attendrit le reste de la troupe.

La jeune fille blonde passa la main dans ses longs cheveux dans lesquels des feuilles vertes s'étaient emmêlées et sans prendre la peine de les enlever, comme si cela eût été naturel. Elle jeta un regard foudroyant à Mad, avant de s'avancer jusqu'au comptoir.

La Mandragore de Nantes observa le bar et esquissa un sourire au poster dans le coin de la pièce, puis reporta son attention sur les autres. Sans prévenir, elle sauta au cou de SunWings, qui trébucha légèrement – mais qui savait comment encaisser les câlins depuis la JE de 2015 malgré tout – avant de l'enlacer à son tour, toute heureuse. Nahira sourit face à ce tableau, et Phi hésita à se rouler en PLS à cause de Mad qui avait ignoré son entrée super classe. Macaria esquissa un rictus malgré elle : en tant que gérante de bar, elle aurait dû s'attendre à un tel bordel. Dans les deux sens du terme.

Un moment passa durant lequel il fut dur de savoir ce qui se passait. Lemon s'amusait à appeler tout le monde Jacques Radial d'une voix sensuelle, une bouteille à la main – ce qui expliquait sûrement son état – et la Mandragore finissait tout juste sa tournée de câlins quand Siffly reprenait connaissance.

\- Ah tiens, la Plante est là aussi ? demanda Mad d'une voix toute condescendante.

\- Cache ta joie, sombre folle, rétorqua la Mandra d'un air dédaigneux au possible. Retourne faire mumuse avec ton lance-flamme. Enfin… S'il marche vraiment.

\- TU VAS VOIR S'IL MARCHE VRAIMENT !

Calypso tenta d'étrangler sa rivale et femme (?) en se jetant sur elle, mais Elan la retint de toutes ses forces, tandis que la plante verte tournait le dos en croisant les bras, donnant le tableau parfait d'une gamine faisant un caprice. Sun lui poka l'épaule dans l'espoir de la dérider, Macaria lui proposa un cocktail au goût spécial terreau et Nahira voulut lui proposer des cookies. Ce qui marcha, pour la dernière tentative.

Pendant ce temps-là, Phi était toujours en PLS.

\- Sinon, vous auriez pas vu Nyxo…

Siffly ne finit pas sa phrase. En effet, un bruit au loin se faisait entendre, grossissant de plus jusqu'à atteindre la porte du café. Dans un ensemble coordonné, les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée, dont les battants s'ouvrirent violemment pour laisser apercevoir une silhouette surexcitée.

Deux oreilles blanches au bout légèrement bleu se dressèrent subitement, et une masse de cheveux bouclés et emmêlés retombèrent sur les épaules de leur propriétaire quand elle se dressa dans l'encadrement, un air affolé sur ses traits.

\- OÙ QU'ELLE EST ?! OÙ QU'ELLE EST ?! demanda-t-elle hystériquement, les yeux exorbités comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture (lapin, lapin si si t'as compris l'humour).

Phi était encore en PLS quand Siffly articula lentement :

\- Euh… Kali ?

\- OÙ EST-CE QU'ELLE EST ?! répéta la fangirl, complètement pithiatique.

Sans rien dire, elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé pour secouer son amie poulpe par les épaules, un air dément sur son visage.

\- Oh, coucou le civet, articula Mad en agitant la main pour… dire coucou (?)

\- J'ai faim, rajouta Elan d'un ton froid qui aurait fait frissonné les autres si la situation n'avait pas été aussi incongrue.

\- K-Kali a-arrête de m-me secou-couer, balbutia Siffly qui avait le teint légèrement verdâtre.

La lapine obtempéra malgré sa folie apparente, et Sun remarqua subitement :

\- C'est pas un peu bizarre que Siffly soit un poulpe et qu'elle ait le mal de mer ?

\- Ah, qui s'en bat les couilles ? lança Mad d'un air ironique et qui semblait avoir oublié sa querelle d'il y a quelques minutes.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, mortifiant la chauve-souris qui alla rejoindre Phi en PLS. La Mandragore se retourna alors, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres :

\- Salut Kali, comment ça v…

Encore une fois, la susnommée coupa toute réaction, jetant un regard paniqué et avide sur le bar. Jusqu'au moment où elle tomba sur le poster.

D'un bruit de Castafolte rouillé, Kalincka s'éteignit d'un coup et tomba sur le parquet, étouffant un bruit de bulles en mode-geyser instantané.

\- Elle a vu Jacques Radial ? demanda Lemon dans un éclair de lucidité avant de boire au goulot de sa bouteille de limonade – qui ne devait pas contenir que de ça.

\- Victime, lança JustePhi qui était sorti de sa PLS – laissant Sun forever alone – en lorgnant le corps inanimé de sa consœur avec un air hautain.

\- C'est toi la victime, Phi, répondit Mad par automatisme.

L'éléphante lui jeta un regard outré, et Siffly se précipita à terre pour réveiller Kali qui convulsait dans son coma improvisé, des bulles s'échappant à une vitesse incroyable de ses lèvres entrouvertes sous l'indifférence générale.

\- Je suis pas une victime !

\- Désolée mais Mad a raison, approuva Elan en hochant la tête.

\- T'es pas objective, toi.

\- Comment ça ?

Le regard de la fangirl-commissaire se fit aussi froid qu'une nuit de Sibérie et aussi profond que le puit dans lequel elle jetait ses victimes, réduisant instantanément Phi au silence :

\- … Ouais non rien en fait.

\- Désolée Phi mais je ne peux qu'approuver, lança la Mandra en haussant les épaules. Mais t'es moins une victime que Kali quand même, se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant le regard trahi que sa femme/sœur/whatever lui lança.

Instinctivement, elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à la lapine qui convulsait toujours au sol sous l'air effaré de Siffly qui essayait de la ranimer. Nahira proposa encore un autre cookie pour « L'aider, les cookies ça aide bien à pas mourir », mais cela ne marcha pas cette fois. Sun arrêta sa PLS pour rejoindre Lemon dans sa beuverie de limonade-pas-tant-limonade-que-ça, les désespoir du monde sur ses épaules.

Puis, un tremblement de terre agita soudainement le bâtiment. Macaria se tendit immédiatement, et vit avec horreur une crevasse s'ouvrit au beau milieu du Fandom Café. Une silhouette enflammée en jaillit, les cheveux agités par le souffle tout droit sorti des Enfers, le bruit d'une tronçonneuse en marche l'accompagnant. L'espace d'un instant, une chaleur intense envahit le café, et toutes les fangirls se turent.

La nouvelle arrivante se posa au sol qui s'était refermé comme par magie sous ses pieds, l'ombre de deux ailes embrasées s'évanouissant dans son dos. Sa tronçonneuse s'éteignit, tandis que des filaments de fumée s'évaporaient autour d'elle.

Nyxox ricana :

\- Salut la compagnie.

Un ange passa. Puis :

\- Hé, mais en fait, ça pue vachement ici.


	5. 4 - Isagawa

**[Par Isagawa (ou Elou) (ou Elouchou)]**

Le carillon coupa l'ambiance effrayante et légèrement whatthefuckesque qu'avait créé Nyxox, et tout le monde se retourna d'un seul bloc vers la porte. Tandis que ceux du fond se mettaient sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir le nouvel arrivant — c'est qu'il commençait à y avoir du monde là-dedans — les yeux de Macaria au premier rang s'illuminèrent et elle murmura, surexcitée : « Un client ! ».

(Comprenez-la, quoi, c'est la première personne depuis au moins trois chapitres qui n'entre pas en gueulant comme une possédée.)

En fait de client, c'était une cliente — le Fandom Café devrait bientôt se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'individus masculins dans la clientèle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air à la fois surexcitée et effrayée (devenant d'ailleurs légèrement verdâtre quand elle vit que tout le monde la regardait). Siffly, en poulpe chevalier servant qu'elle était, décida de la tirer d'affaire et lui demanda :

— Salut ! Tu viens pour le café ? Tu es...?

— Mais je rêve, chuchota pendant ce temps Nyxox, blasée, je fais une entrée du tonnerre et elle me pique la vedette. Y a pas de justice dans ce monde.

— Je... salut, répondait en même temps la cliente. Je suis Isagawa, mais euh, appelez-moi Isa, ça va plus vite, ou même Elou, enfin ça dépend si vous me connaissez de Twitter ou quoi, enfin, bref, bonjour tout le monde !

Tout le monde commença à murmurer dans les rangs du fond ("elle a dit quoi ?" "c'est qui ?" "mais on entend rien à l'arrière aussi !" "Lemon si tu te pousses je te donne du fromage de chèvre" "BLBLBLBLBLBL") tandis que Macaria se frayait un passage pour accueillir la nouvelle.

— Je ne crois pas te connaître..., dit elle avec un sourire encourageant. Tu es nouvelle ?

— MAIS C'EST ISA ! s'exclama soudain une voix dans le fond de la pièce (le nom de la cliente venait seulement de parvenir jusque là). Le déplacement d'une silhouette en cosplay éléphantesque suivit aussitôt le cri, et des pas lourds — seule autre information indiquant l'ADN pachydermique de l'individu — se firent entendre. Le visage d'Isa s'illumina.

— Phi !

Les deux épouses (depuis pas longtemps mais c'est bon quoi, j'ai le droit de me la péter un peu) s'étreignirent avec force et commencèrent immédiatement une conversation animée sur James Bond (et si oui ou non Q et 007 étaient shippables, mais je ne vous ferai même pas l'injure de vous dire la conclusion à laquelle elles arrivèrent, je veux dire, c'est **ÉVIDENT** qu'ils sont shippables de ouf bon sang).

Pendant ce temps, Nyxox grommelait dans sa barbe en caressant sa chère Brr et tout le monde avait oublié Kalincka.

Et puis, alors que les discussions reprenaient tranquillement, Macaria proposa aux autres un verre (« Faut bien fêter les nouveaux clients ! ») et après une engueulade entre elle et SunWings (« Tu peux pas offrir une tournée à tous tes nouveaux clients, tu vas faire faillite ! ») Macaria finit par l'emporter d'une courte tête à Je-te-tiens-tu-me-tiens-par-la-barbichette. Comment, aucune idée, disons qu'elle a utilisé la même technique infaillible que sur l'agent immobilier du premier chapitre.

« Donc tu traines dans le coin depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle à Isa en levant sa bière — autant passer aux choses sérieuses après tout, il était 18h30 et le café allait ouvrir sous peu. Mandra et Phi, par un élan de bonté jusqu'alors inconnue, étaient allées réveiller Kalincka (qui bavait sur le sol avec application, elle devait rêver à Peter & Lloyd dans des situations... intéressantes).

« Oh, je dirais six mois, répondit Isa d'un ton léger. Je veux dire, j'ai un long passé de fangirl derrière moi, mais ma relation avec les WebShows est toute récente. »

« Et ça se passe bien avec les gens d'ici ? »

La blonde rougit brusquement et détourna les yeux du spectacle de Mandra qui ranimait une Kali partie trop loin et de Phi se gaussant derrière elles, regardant les bulles de son coca remonter à la surface.

« Super bien. Vraiment. Mais... » Elle baissa soudain la voix. « Je peux te dire un secret ? » Macaria écarquilla les yeux et hocha vivement la tête. « Je suis mariée à Phi, tu vois ? Je l'adore et tout, là n'est pas la question, mais... Je la shippe avec Kali. _De ouf_. »

— ATTENDS, s'écria soudain Siffly (qui avait entendu la conversation), tu shippes Kali avec Phi et pas avec Lucie ?

— À vrai dire », dit la première en s'approchant davantage, son murmure presque inaudible à présent «... Je shippe ces deux-là aussi. En fait, continua-t-elle d'un ton coupable, je shippe à peu près tout le monde avec tout le monde. »

Ce fut à cet instant que le carillon retentit de nouveau, indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le café. Mais personne ne se tourna vers la porte — pour la simple et bonne raison que tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers Macaria Shun, qui s'était levée en brandissant sa bouteille de bière et chantait maintenant à pleine voix sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, un grand sourire collé sur le visage :

« EEEEEEELLE EST DES NÔÔÔÔÔ-ÔÔÔTREEUUH ! ».

(Derrière elle, Siffly étouffait un fou-rire.)


	6. 5 - Audreenala

**[Par Audreenala]**

Le bruit du carillon se fit entendre de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était un duo de potentielles clientes à l'air terriblement fatigué. La plus petite des deux toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention :

\- HEUM HEUM HEUM !

Technique visiblement très efficace, puisque tout le monde se retourna vers elles. Dans la tête de Macaria, une alarme retentit : « CLIENTES, CLIENTES, CLIENTES ! »

\- C'est ici, le Fandom Café? demanda celle qui c'était étouffée en entrant

\- Oui, répondit Macaria, des cafés déjà prêts sur le comptoir, je ne vous connais pas, vous êtes…?

\- Ça m'étonnerait que vous me connaissiez, mais je suis Audreenala. Elle, dit-elle en pointant celle qui l'accompagnait, c'est Éra12.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce, tandis que les nouvelles arrivantes allèrent au comptoir pour prendre le café tant désiré. Les nouvelles informations remontèrent tranquillement pas vite vers le cerveau des membres du fandom, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Vous êtes les Québécoises de Twitter, cria Mandragore, clairement heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé pourquoi ces noms lui sonnaient une cloche

Les dites «Québécoises» se retournèrent comme au ralentit, lunettes fumées sorties de nulle part, cafés à la main, vêtues en costard.

\- Oui, bien sur, répondit Éra

\- What else, sourit Audrée, sourire Colgate en prime

Elles prirent une gorgée de café, sans se départir de leurs sourires. Aussitôt, les questions TO-TA-LE-MENT nécessaires des filles fusèrent de partout (« Vous mangez des ours ? » « La poutine, c'est un hommage à Vladimir Poutine, ou… » « Vous buvez du sirop d'érable le matin ? » « Vous pouvez dire un sacre ? C'est pour le travail ! ») Audrée répondait aux questions en riant, pendant qu'Éra parlait avec Mandragore à propos des Québécois qui domineront le monde à l'aide de calumets de paix et de tipis. Macaria demanda alors comment elles étaient arrivées au café. Audrée posa sa tasse et leva le regard vers le lointain horizon.

\- Nous sommes venues… À dos de Fabulous…

\- Fablulous ? demanda Kali, les yeux fixés sur son poster

\- Ma chimère adorée. Mi-dragon, mi-licorne, une merveille de la nature…

\- En attendant, ta merveille de la nature, elle n'est pas confortable pantoute… fit remarquer Éra

Audrée se retrouva en pls dans son coin, pleurant pour sa chimère. Éra prit une autre gorgée de café en se disant qu'une chope de bière lui ferait du bien. Macaria reprit la conversation en demandant combien de temps elles comptaient rester en France.

\- Aucune idée.

\- En tout cas, je suis surprise, dit Mandragore

\- Pour ? demanda Audrée, remise du manque de respect envers sa chimère

\- Vous parlez bien, pour des Québécoises !

Éra s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière (qu'elle avait finalement eue). Lemon, qui avait eu un élan de gentillesse, lui donna un énorme coup dans le dos en hurlant « JACQUES RADIAAAAL ». La Québécoise toussa et fixa Mandra, qui la regardait toujours, en buvant dans sa chope.

\- Bien sûr, que nous parlons bien le français ! C'est notre langage aussi ! On a juste un accent, des expressions différentes et c'est TOUT ! On est comme vous, on a les mêmes passions, merde !

Le silence qui suivit fut légèrement awkward. Audrée regarda Éra, les yeux grands ouverts. Cette dernière, essoufflée, reprit son souffle et sourit.

\- On écoute beaucoup d'émissions françaises, aussi…

Un « Ahhh » de soulagement retentit dans le café, et les conversations reprirent comme si de rien était.


	7. 6 - PhoenixCauchemardesque

**[Par PhoenixCauchemardesque]**

J'écrase ma cigarette sur le mur de la ruelle dans laquelle, nous cheminons. J'observe les alentours en remontant mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez, une forte senteur de café attire mon attention. Je range mon téléphone alors que la pancarte rouge apparaît devant mes yeux : le Fandom Café.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'on n'était pas perdues…

Je lance un regard lourd de reproches à mon double.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Ça fait au moins trois fois qu'on passe devant…

Elle arbore une grimace et pousse la porte de l'établissement dans un tintement caractéristique. Un tumulte de couleurs et d'odeurs forcent mon cerveau à se concentrer. Une jeune fille est installée derrière le comptoir, je m'avance.

\- Salut gamine, c'est ça le « Fandom Café » ? Non parce que ça fait des jours que ma sœur me supplie pour qu'on vienne, alors nous voici !

Je lance un regard à ma sœur qui est restée devant la porte.

-Amène-toi gamine. J'te préviens on est ici, alors tu viens, et au pas de course.

Elle s'avance vers le comptoir en retirant sa casquette.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Phoenix…et voici ma jumelle : Nightmare. Mais on nous appelle Geek et Patronne, nous amis ont trouvé ça drôle…

Je salue les personnes d'un hochement de tête. La gérante se présente et fait de même pour les personnes du café. Je ne fais guère attention à ces présentations, que je juge bien trop superflues, vu que ce sera la seule fois et que la Geek va devoir me supplier pour revenir.

\- Du coup, je suppose que vous êtes des fans de Salut les Geeks ? Demande une fille avec un fort accent québécois

Phoenix hoche vivement la tête.

-Oui Era, on a aussi une autre sœur qu'on appelle Hippie, mais elle n'a pas pu venir…

\- Elle était en plein Bad Trip sur le canapé. Je souris

Des murmures parcourent l'assemblée. Je ne fais guère attention et vais m'assoir dans un box, en commandant un café noir. J'observe Phoenix, elle a l'air parfaitement dans son élément. Je souris quand j'entends des bribes de la conversation qu'elle a avec Macaria, concernant la survie des bébés phoques dans la forêt amazonienne. Cette histoire de café commençait bien pour ma jumelle et moi…!


	8. 7 - Woor Energy

**[Par Woor Energy]**

Alors que les discussions s'élevaient, disputant entre ships improbables, bières, bulles, Jacques Radial et le sens de la vie (42), un énième tintement de cloche se fit entendre, et la plupart des squatteurs du café se retournèrent vers l'entrée. S'y tenait une fille de petite taille, mais de grosse corpulence (pour ne pas dire énorme), aux cheveux blonds et à la tenue rose, blanche et noire. Elle replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez et brandit ce qui semblait être un pack d'Ice Tea à un seul bras.

"Salut la compagnie, me voila !

\- ...

\- Quelqu'un sait qui c'est ? Demanda Phoenix, un sourcil arqué.

\- Mais oui, je crois que c'est Woor.

\- En même temps, il n'y a qu'elle pour se trimballer six bouteilles d'Ice Tea d'un litre et demi à bout de bras !"

La jeune métalleuse rit et s'approcha du comptoir en déposant son bien, avant de se jeter au cou de ses amies.

"Ca me fait super plaisir de vous voir ! S'exclama en se tournant vers Macaria. Dis... Il est où le Prof ? Il est là, hein ? Dis, dis ?

\- Ben... C'est à dire que...

\- Elle a dit qu'il viendrait juste pour être sûre que tu ramènes tes miches, pouffa Nyxox en terminant sa bière. Celle-là, j'te jure !"

Choquée et déçue (comme toujours), Woor se glissa sous l'une des tables et se mit en position foetale en chialant comme une madeleine, tandis que Kalincka se décida à aller la consoler. Quant aux autres, elles décidèrent qu'elle se calmerait d'elle-même et continuèrent à discuter dans lep lus grand des calmes.

"Dis voir Macaria, intervint Phi, tu sais combien de personnes vont encore venir ? Ou au moins une vague idée ?

\- Je préfère ne pas compter, on en aurait pour la nuit. Mais ça commence déjà à bien se remplir, et c'est cool.

\- Ouais mais quand même, c'est déjà sept heures passé, il devrait y avoir plus de monde. Je suis sûre que certains se sont paumés en chemin comme des débiles !

\- Quelle gentillesse, ironisa Isa (mdlol jeu de mot j'adore l'humour ME JUGEZ PAS), mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que je t'ai épousée."

Un rire général prit la foule, tandis que Phi rosit légèrement et frappa sa tendre à l'épaule, cette dernière le lui rendant avec une grimace. Lemon, tout en laissant s'échapper quelques bulles d'entre ses lèvres, prit rapidement une photo avec son téléphone.

"J'y pense, Woor, songea Kalincka en la câlinant. Comment t'es venue jusqu'ici ? T'as pas fait tout le chemin à pieds, quand même ?

\- User de mes magnifiques pieds, alors qu'en plus je suis venue qu'avec des chaussettes ? Ca va pas, non ? Je suis venue avec mon lama, c'est évident !

\- ...Evident, oui, pourquoi n'y avait-on pas pensé plus tôt..." Soupira Sun, à la limite de la dépression à cause de son amie Lainergie.


End file.
